11 seconds
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte anglais de contestantnumber2 : Ichigo devient irritable parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dépasser 11 secondes. Peut-être que Kensei peut lui donner des conseils. Et si quelque chose de plus se passait entre eux? Avertissement: Yaoi


Avertissement : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et cette fiction non plus, je ne suis contentée de traduire un texte écrit en anglais par contestantnumber2.

Titre: "11 Seconds "

Auteur: contestantnumber2

Couple: Kensei/Ichigo

Attention: yaoi

Ichigo était malade et fatigué de tout ça. Il avait réussi à passer de 4 secondes, à conserver son masque, à 10 secondes en seulement trois jours. Maintenant, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il restait bloqué à 11 secondes. Peu importe les efforts qu'il consentait, il ne parvenait pas à dépasser ces 11 secondes.

Ils venaient de terminer de dîner et, après être retourné dans son corps humain, Ichigo s'était assis loin de tout le monde, à ruminer sur son absence de progrès. Soudain, il entendit un léger sifflement à sa droite. Il releva la tête, se retourna et vit Kensei Muguruma debout à ses côtés.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant qui que ce soit, encore moins devant Shinji, mais il s'était senti attiré par Kensei au cours des deux semaines et demi qu'il avait passées à ses côtés. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, un homme musclé avec des traits accentués. Il avait des cheveux argenté, coupés près de la nuque et des yeux bruns.

Kensei avait toujours une attitude sérieuse, et il était très facilement agacé. Ichigo en avait ri parfois, mais assez discrètement afin que la colère de Kensei ne se retourne pas contre lui, quand il était titillé par Mashiro Kuna.

« _Je me demande ce qu'il me veut._ »

Il se leva, Kensei se retourna et fit un geste pour qu'il le suive. « Viens gamin, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Ichigo suivit rapidement l'homme aux cheveux argentés alors que celui-ci les conduisait dans la salle où il devait monter sur cette stupide machine.

Kensei se dirigea vers le canapé jaune et s'assit à droite. Ichigo s'assit sur le côté opposé. Il regarda Kensei tandis que le plus vieux soupirait et regardait Ichigo avec un regard qui le liquéfia

« _Ahh merde_. »

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

Kensei savait qu'il était dangereux d'être si près du shinigami aux cheveux orange, mais voir le gamin tellement en colère de ne pas faire de progrès, l'avait amusé et il voulait lui donner quelques conseils.

Quand il l'avait vu arrivé la première fois à l'entrepôt deux semaines et demi auparavant, demandant à Shinji de lui enseigner à contrôler son masque, Kensei avait immédiatement été séduit. En premier lieu, par les cheveux orange d'Ichigo. Ils étaient indisciplinés et relevés en pics et accrochaient la lumière, rendant certaines zones presque blondes. Ses yeux, c'était autre chose : ils étaient d'un brun chocolat clair et avaient attiré Kensei comme un aimant. Son sourire lui donnait d'étranges sensations, ce dont il se rendit malheureusement compte un jour qu'Ichigo sourit devant ce qu'ils avaient pour le dîner. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas de quoi il s'agissait. Ses traits habituellement durs s'étaient adoucis au moment où le coin de ses lèvres s'était incurvé et Kensei avait dû rapidement croiser les bras sur ses genoux afin que personne ne se rende compte de la bosse dans son pantalon. Sinon, Lisa s'en serait aperçu et l'aurait signalé.

Il pouvait deviner le corps d'Ichigo caché sous ses vêtements. Il en avait eu un aperçu un jour où, arrivant à pied dont on ne sait où, Ichigo avait débarqué au beau milieu de la séance d'entraînement et s'était plaint d'un « Putain, il fait chaud ici » avant d'enlever son t-shirt.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que Kensei était juste à quelques mètres et qu'il avait ainsi un gros plan sur le torse dénudé. Ichigo semblait doux et Kensei avait l'impression que la peau bronzée lui criait « Touche-moi ». Il était tellement tenté. Ichigo était musclé, pas autant que lui, mais plus élégant et tonique.

Il avait une attitude entêtée et obstinée, qu'il avait clairement montrée lorsqu'il avait tenté de convaincre Shinji de l'aider.

Kensei se demandait si le gamin ressentait la même chose que lui. Il se figurait que oui parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, Ichigo avait les joues qui rosissaient légèrement, et quand il lui avait dit de le suivre, il avait vu un véritable regard de luxure dans ses yeux bruns.

« _Je dois arrêter de penser à ça _». Il serait très maladroit de planter une tente dans son pantalon quand la personne qui l'a provoquée est seulement assise à trente centimètres de lui.

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

« Je sais que ça te rends fou que tu ne parviennes pas à dépasser les 11 secondes. Je vais donc t'aider et te donner quelques conseils. » Ichigo hocha la tête et Kensei passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avant de commencer « Il est préférable d'avoir l'esprit assez clair. Si tu restes bloqué sur la frustration de ne pas y arriver, alors tu n'arriveras certainement à rien. » Ichigo soupira avant de pencher la tête en arrière contre le canapé et de couvrir son visage avec ses mains.

« Mais c'est juste tellement frustrant. » Kensei riait doucement. Il se déplaça vers le coussin juste à côté d'Ichigo, et posa une main sur ses épaules, lui faisant retirer ses mains de son visage et le regarder. Ichigo était pétrifié par l'expression du visage de Kensei.

Ses yeux étaient embués de luxure et semi-ouverts. Ichigo était tellement captivé par le regard qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était lui-même avancé jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles de Kensei. Des secousses comme des éclairs se mirent à danser dans son dos et il eut tout simplement le souffle coupé.

Ne voulant pas regarder tout en sachant qu'il le devait, il déplaça ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Kensei, qui lui envoyait un regard disant: « _Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_ »

Ichigo respira dans un souffle et tourna son regard vers les lèvres douces en face de lui.

Hésitant, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kensei et laissa échapper un gémissement surpris lorsque le passage de sa bouche fut instantanément forcé et qu'une langue habile pénétra à l'intérieur.

Il avait le goût du chewing-gum à la menthe, avec une légère note sucrée cachée derrière, et il sentait comme la cannelle, pas de manière trop puissante, mais assez pour laisser un léger picotement dans le nez d'Ichigo.

Il ne savait pas que Kensei avait ouvert sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le tissu glisser le long de ses doigts. Il s'activa et, en utilisant ses mains, ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes du mieux qu'il pût, sans avoir à déconnecter leurs bouches. Il entendit des bruits indiquant que Kensei en faisait de même.

Après qu'ils se soient déchaussés, Ichigo s'allongea sur le canapé en attirant le plus vieux sur lui. Il glissa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de celui-ci et passa ses mains dans son dos. Il fit lentement courir ses mains, emportant au passage le t-shirt et pinçant légèrement les mamelons tendus. Il tira le tissu au-dessus de sa tête en séparant leurs bouches et Kensei l'aida en levant les bras, avant de jeter le vêtement par terre. Kensei débarrassa Ichigo de sa chemise, mais au lieu de revenir vers sa bouche comme Ichigo l'avait prévu, il baissa la tête et commença à lui lécher et à lui mordiller le cou.

Il sentait Kensei lui défaire sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon après qu'Ichigo l'ait aidé en soulevant ses hanches. Il passa sa main dans le dos nu de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses fesses encore recouverte de tissus, et dont il pressa la chair arrondie et ferme, arrachant un grognement érotique de l'homme enterré dans son cou.

Il laissa sa main gauche là où elle était, tandis qu'il manœuvra la droite vers l'avant du pantalon de Kensei. _Dieu merci, il__ne portait pas de__ceinture_. Il défit le bouton et glissa la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Kensei se releva et s'extirpa de son pantalon, suivi de son boxer, et quand son érection dégoulinante fût libérée, à sa vue Ichigo poussa un gémissement involontaire. Il amena ses mains sur le ventre de Kensei et il suivit les contours du "69" tatoué sur le bas de sa poitrine, tandis qu'on lui enlevait son boxer.

Kensei plongea encore une fois sa tête vers lui et plaça ses lèvres sur le mamelon droit d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se cambra et gémit à nouveau. Il sentit trois doigts tapoter sur ses lèvres, demandant l'entrée. Il les aspira et commença à faire courir sa langue dessus et entre chacun d'eux pour les enduire de salive.

Il les libéra et, tandis qu'il sentait le premier doigt à l'intérieur de lui, il attira Kensei vers lui et connecta à nouveau leurs bouches, étouffant un gémissement plus fort alors que leurs langues se mêlaient ensemble. Kensei glissa lentement un autre doigt à l'intérieur d'Ichigo et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux.

Aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua la porte s'ouvrir, le halètement surpris, ou le doux rire de Shinji avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce et ne referme la porte.

Ichigo avait maintenant trois doigts se déplaçant dans et hors de lui. En un coup, les doigts de Kensei effleurèrent sa prostate et il cria, enveloppant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kensei. Il sentit les doigts se retirer de lui et un objet chaud être placé à son entrée. Objet qui fût lentement poussé à l'intérieur de lui. Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et Kensei un grognement alors qu'il continuait à avancer jusqu'à la garde, s'arrêtant pour laisser le temps à Ichigo de s'habituer.

« Ke ... Kensei ». L'homme aux cheveux argentés colla son front contre celui d'Ichigo tandis qu'il commençait à se déplacer lentement, haletant son nom. « P-plus vite » Kensei obéit et accéléra le rythme en gémissant au moment où Ichigo l'attira pour l'embrasser violemment. Lorsque Kensei frappa la prostate d'Ichigo, le jeune homme se cambra à nouveau et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Kensei.

La vitesse augmenta encore plus, Kensei enroulant une main autour de la verge d'Ichigo pour la caresser au même rythme que ses poussées brutales. C'était trop pour Ichigo et il perdit pied. Il libéra sa semence dans la main de Kensei et sur son ventre tout en gémissant son nom. Le resserrement des parois autour de Kensei le conduisit à l'orgasme juste après, se déversant dans sa fraise en gémissant "Ichigo".

Kensei s'affaissa sur la poitrine d'Ichigo et sortit lentement de lui. Les deux tentaient de se calmer. Ichigo riait doucement. Kensei leva la tête de son cou et regarda l'orangé en souriant. « Nous avons foutu un beau bordel » Kensei renifla et attira Ichigo dans un doux baiser. Ichigo passa lentement ses doigts des cheveux de Kensei vers son visage qu'il prit en coupe. «Tout le monde doit se demander où nous sommes passés ». Ichigo hocha la tête et Kensei se leva lentement. Il était sur le point d'attraper ses vêtements quand il vit quelque chose près de la porte. Il se dirigea dessus et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit que c'était une boîte de mouchoirs.

« _Oh merde, qui est au courant? Une minute ... ça signifie que quelqu'un a dû venir nous chercher ici_ ». Il frissonna et ramassa la boîte puis il retourna vers Ichigo et la lui tendit. Ichigo leva un sourcil et prit quelques mouchoirs. Il commença à nettoyer la pagaille sur son ventre. Kensei en prit également quelques-uns pour s'essuyer la main. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nettoyés au mieux, et habillés, Ichigo enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kensei et l'embrassa de nouveau. « Merci pour le conseil. »

Kensei renifla puis sourit. Il les conduisit hors de la pièce et vers le terrain d'entraînement, essayant de cacher le petit sourire sur son visage et de retrouver son expression normale. Ichigo avait le même problème : il essayait d'ôter le large sourire qu'il affichait, tout en luttant contre la rougeur qui voulait envahir son visage et son cou. Ils descendirent les escaliers et observèrent le groupe en train de les regarder. Kensei vit que Shinji les dévisageait avec un sourire sarcastique et en fronçant le sourcil. « _Ahh, merde. Alors c'était Shinji hein?_ »

Il regarda Ichigo et décida de ne pas lui parler de Shinji qui marcherait probablement dans la combine. Il sentit quelqu'un taper sur son épaule et vit Shinji à côté de lui. « Alors, où étiez-vous passé tous les deux? » Kensei fronça les sourcils et le repoussa. « J'étais juste en train de lui donner quelques conseils pour se calmer afin de garder le contrôle plus longtemps. » Shinji hocha la tête. « Uh-huh ... Est-ce-que mon petit cadeau vous a aidé? » Kensei s'immobilisa et dévisagea Shinji. « Je te jure que si tu en parles à quelqu'un... »"

« Tu me tueras. Je sais. T'inquiètes pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. » Après avoir dit cela, il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers Ichigo.

« _Quelque part, je ne le crois pas_. »


End file.
